Trent Northwick/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *Hey, there's a new kid. Wonder what his name is? *It was a rock, a rock hit me sir. *It's not my fault. *Something hit me. *Algernon! Didn't I tell you you weren't allowed in here?! *Bucky, you're pathetic! *I love beating you up, Bucky! *No, I don't buzz off! *Oh you think you tough?! Come on, Jimmy boy! *So like you're pretty cute and stuff... *Do you read manga? *I like your outfit! *So, you wanna go out on a date sometime? *I guess I'll just stay in here and hope you'll change your mind. *How about now? *You! What are you looking at? Get outta here! *Prefect! This guy's trying to start a fight! *Help! I'm being bullied! *It wasn't me... and I'm not ugly. *All right, I'll give it to you if you beat my friend in a little game... * I better go need more coffee! *...he kicks you in the nuts. Then you kick him in the nuts, until one of you gives up. If you win, you get the sheet. If not, we keep it. *That's some funny stuff right there. *Damn, you got up fast. *See you later, sucker. Suggesting to provide protection *Sure. What else I got? *Cool. We gonna pick up some chicks? ALLY About to Leave *What an unbelievably boring adventure! *I got lines to run. I'm outta here. *Hey, just remembered! This chick wants to make out with me! ALLY Help Me *Get over here. Now! *You gonna pick your nose all day or help me out?! Getting knocked off bike *Stupid bike! *Whatever, I meant to do that! Comment on successful bike trick *Whoop-dee-friggin’-doo! *Wow, you're Olympic material. Not. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Ha ha. Dingus. *Want me to get the nurse? Heh heh. Stealing a bike *Nice bike, dorkwad! *Gimme that! Has bike stolen from *Consider yourself dead, SNOTBAG! *You know who I am?! Winning a fight *Haha! Yeah! *Bullworth sucks! Haha! When Bumped into by friends *Slow down. *Let me get outta your way. *Excuse me! When bumped into hostile *You walk often? *Hey, I'm breathing here! *Are you flirting with me or what? *Got a death wish? *Lose your glasses, dipstick? *You're asking for it. *Never. Touch the Trent-man. When bumped into by other cliques *(Dropout) Your dirt bag parents teach you any manners? *(Nerd) I'll tie you to the flagpole myself, wimp. Getting hit with bike/car *You wanna hit the Trent-man huh?! *Anybody see that?! *Somebody. Is going. To die! Saying Goodbye *Listen. I got bigger fish to fry. *Later. *I'm outta here. Saying about rides at the carnival *That sucked! *Come on. I want some real action! Calling friends for help *Hey guys! Look what I got here! *Guys! You want a piece of this?! Chasing *Wait up! I got something tell ya! *What is this a marathon? When someone hides from him *Figured you are wuss! *Jimmy Hopkins! Come out and plaaay-aay! Out of breath *Come on Trent man. Pull it together. Walking around talking to himself *Last time I drink cough syrup, ugh! *I smell free food. *Like I want a stinkin' friendship bracelet, jeez! *She's got the hots for me, I know it. *Total utter gross-out. *Am I handsome? Yes, yes I am. Complaining *Trent-man does not go for this, man! *They expect me to let this slide?! When confused *I feel like I gotta hit something! Marveling *Smooth move, dingus! *My hero! Conversing *My knee hurts. *Bullworth: dorkwad central. *I heard Mandy knows all about third base! *Ms. Philips keeps a picture of me in her desk I swear! *I was giving that Nerd Fatty a wedgie and he had a slice of pizza in his underwear. Can you believe that? *Lola doesn't wear underwear! She showed me! *Mr. Galloway says I got talent! Says I can go all the way! *You heard about Mr. Galloway and Ms. Phillips? They were...you know! *They kicked me out the girls dorm. I'm not sweating it. *Can't believe that Hopkins not did Russell in. *I touched Lola's bra, believe it. *I saw that Hopkins kid playing Laser Vikings with The Nerds. I'm serious. *I can't wait till school ends. I'm guaranteed the lead part at acting camp. *They told me Mr. Burton is gonna smell like that forever! *Whatever. *Come ooonnn. *Yeah. And I'm still a virgin. *Pleeaase. *If I get left back another year I'm running to Hollywood. *I hurt my hand flushing that kid's head down the toilet. *Sometimes these girls...these girls are just prudes you know. *I searched that kid's room and didn't find one porno. *Whatever...you wanna read lines with me? *You hear that? It's the world's smallest violin, playing just for you. *Boo hoo. *Stop it! You're breaking my heart! *Bullworth girls need to put out more! *I found a toenail in the meatloaf. *Too many wusses around here. *How can one girl be sooo mean? *Smell you later! *Come by the library later, we'll smash some Nerd's glasses or something! *Get outta here! *My coach tells me, my craft is intense, man. Intense! *Chicks dig actors. We're called thespians in the bizz. *Lola and Mandy are fighting over me again. *Forget stage. A face like this is pure cinema, you get me? *Nice one! *Cool! *Yeah! I know all about that! *You ever see me in that commercial? *You ever wedgie a Nerd so bad, he bleeds? *So did you kiss her or what? *You ever snick in the girls' locker room? *Yeah, before you did. *Get both those brain cells working. What do you think? *Don't be a dingus, of course! *Nah! Losing Dodgeball *Ohh man! *Stupid competitive endeavor! *Winners suck! *I can't do this by myself! *Come on! They ran right over us! *I'm surrounded by dorkwads! Grossed-out *Ohh, gross! Unknown *Sir, we've already selected our team! *That's because you always lose, loser! Hit by friendly fire *Watch it, wuss! *A thin-friggin'-line, Hopkins! *Tell me you did not just do that! Fighting *Come on, pansy! *Your mama hits better! *Look at the pipsqueak go! *You're dead! *I'll bury you alive SUCKA! Losing a fight *That’s all you got? *coughs* *You ain't nothing... *Next time I'm gonna... *Russell's gonna hear about this... *Groan* *HAHAHAHAHAHA (He cries and laughs at the same time) Starting fight with some Cliques *(Dropout) Try it, loser! Just try it! *(Greaser) Don't wipe your smell on me, Greaseball! *(Jock) Ooooooohhh!! I think I got the gorilla angry! *(Nerd) Quit squirming, nerd! *(Prep) where did they teach to fight? Sailing class? Starting fight *Somebody wants to be handicapped! *Let a real man show you the ropes! *Guess you're not addicted to breathing, huh? *You're gonna wish you had a bodyguard! Kicked in the nuts *You stupid piece of...UGGHHH﻿... Aaaaaahhh... When spat on *I feel the need to kill! Watching a fight *Finally, some good old teenage bloodshed! *Stuff that dorkwad's head up his butt! *Kick his knees in! *It's a Freaking Massacre!!! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectile attack *What the? *Somebody's dead! When the fire alarm goes off *Music to my ears! Flustered *Cool it, man! *Relax, dude! *Let's talk about this, alright? Food Fight *I was waiting for this moment! Watching a freak show *I could take these guys on. Receiving a gift *You're Mr. Moneybags today, huh? *Is that it? Thanks. Demanding Money *Your pockets, empty them! *A little late on your protection payment, Hopkins. *Your parents are loaded, right? *Your money, or your BLOOD! Demanding flowers *I'm a star, baby. And I like presents. *I wanna spend time with you, but not if you're cheap about it! After receiving flowers *You're in luck, baby! I really like your present. *That's cool. So I guess you really like me, huh? After getting money from his victim *Let's not let this come between us, Hopkins. *Is that all you got? *Next time I'll want double, dorkwad. Giving a gift *Here. … now don't get all lovey-dovey, okay? Greetings *What's cooking? *What's the dealyo dude? *How's it hanging? Greeting authority *I'm hot for teacher! heh! heh! *Hello Sir? Flirting *Wanna play shirts and skins? Complimenting Clothes *Hey, you dressin' like me now. *Killer hat man! *I got a shirt just like that. *Sweet tattoo! Where'd you get that? Grooming *You’re a star. You’re a star. You’re a star. *Girls, they looove meee! Requesting an errand *Alright. This is what we gotta do. Now listen up. *Okay, hotshot. Time to help out the Trent-man. *Listen, you gotta help me on this! Infuriated *Bad idea! *Not cool! *Watch it! Greetings while fearing *Yeah... hey. Teasing #1 *What a lame oid! *Look who got hit with the ugly stick! Laughing *Mmmmffff... Hahahaha! Whatever. *Yeahahaha Right! Ahahahaha yeah. Kissing *is just kissing* Post-kiss *I'm a totally awesome kisser, right? *This is just like one of those romance movies! *I'm such a player. Before kissing *It's just you and me baby. What should we do? *I'm hot. You're hot. Let's make out. Belching *is just belching* Hit by a thrown dead rat *gag* That was a rat! Teasing #2 *Whatever, trash! *Get lost! *Shut up! When greeting someone in good terms *Keeping out of trouble, dude? *Hey, hey. *Sup? Scared *This is the face of a lead actor man! *When I become a star you can write on my coattails man... *Listen...*panting* I got a reputation to uphold, man. Aiding a fight *Hey! Tough guy! *Backup's arrived! Perceiving thing as cool *Wow! *I can do that! Perceiving thing as crap *Wake me when it's over. *Booooring! While seen vandalism *Get off of that! *What are you doing?! Saying about fireworks *Fire in the hole! *Who dropped the fire power?! Hit with a stink bomb *cough* That stinks like your mom! *Who cut the cheese?! Clothes browsing *I gotta look good for my audition. *Bunch of junk in here! When suck up *Listen. I know girls, man. Lose girls. *What do you want from me? *Hey, I always knew you were cool. Insulting the tag *Wow, that sucks! Snitching *Listen, I'm here to learn, I can't deal with this tom foolery. *This kid is really getting on my nerves. Insulting *Bite me, dillweed! *Up yours! *Disappear, zitbag! *Doofus! *Idiot! *Lame-oid! *Tard! Taunting *You're gonna be pissing blood! *Hope you got sick days left. You're going to need them! *I'm gonna waste this fart bag! *That's it! You're dead! Don't Want to Fight *Whatever, man. I gotta seeing practice. *I don't got times for piss-ants. *I'm a lover, not a fighter. Shoving *Haha! What a lightweight! *Your move, dillweed! *No escape from the Trent-man! *I'll bitch slap you from one school to another! *Crap off lady! Other taunts and Insults *You're dead, new kid! Insulting Clothes *Hey, your grandpa die and leave you his wardrobe? *Never let a chimpanzee cut your hair, dingus! *I think a dog pissed on your pants, dingus! Crying *is just crying* Insulted *You hear something? I though I hear somebody. *Live another day, wimp. Take a hike. *If I catch you in the halls alone? Bam! *Your mother teach you that one?! *You want to eat my fist, tough guy?! *At least I'm not a virgin, Hopkins! *Ho ho! The comedian learn some new material! *Funny guy, huh? *You like to laugh, dipstick? Getting bullied *Okay, man. ENOUGH! *Listen, I’ll give you anything you want! *LETS TALK ABOUT THIS! Saying this way *Over here, dingus. *Hopkins, this way. When thanking Jimmy *Thanks, man. You're a little less of zitbag in my eyes. After swirlie *My beautiful hair...! *I'm gonna be a star...*Sniff* you'll see! *DORKWAD! *Sniff* Getting swirlie *AAAH! IT'S DARK DOWN THERE! *I GOT PLAY PRACTICE IN FIVE MINUTES, STOOOP!! *WATCH THE HAIR! THE HAIR!! Playing Dodgeball *When I’m famous, you can say you lost to me! *You hear those girls cheering my name?! *This is gonna be easy! Insulting in bicycle race *This won't take long, look at those guys. *Great, we're up against the dork squad. *Come back when you hit puberty. Laughing at headdress *Hey, look! The circus is in town. When thanking of someone *Yeah, thanks. Winning an individual fight *THEY CALL ME THE CLOSER! THEY CALL ME THE CLOSER! *Ladies, one at a time! *No pictures please! *Sorry, dingus. Don't push me next time! Physically bullied *Don't let the girls see me like this! *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Winning in Dodgeball *Yeah! Haha! Yeaaah! HAHA! *That's right! Eat our dirt! *Haha Oo Woo hoo! Hahaha! Physically bullying of someone *Man, if I had a camera now! *You got to be humiliated, right? *Don't blame me! Blame the system! *Come on you pussy, I hit myself all the time, wimp! *I'll cut your arm and shove it up your culo! *Don't worry about it. We got dirtier toilets in Syria! Saying wrong way *You need a seeing eye dog? Don't go that way, I mean it! *This ain't brain science, Hopkins. Get over here, or it's over! Whining *Can't wait until I get to Hollywood! Unknown *Would you look at that! Check it out! When TV turned off *I'm watching my favorite soap, dillweed! Northwick, Trent